Marcas
by Ana Reiko
Summary: Por que ni cuando salian juntos Takano dejo marcas en Ritsu hasta este momento en que pudo volver a estar con su amado, lastima que estaba borracho...


Marcas

Y ahí se encontraba, admirándolo, a aquella persona, que es su primer amor…Onodera Ritsu.

El novato editor, yacía con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, producto del alcohol que ingirió hacia algunos minutos antes, claro también tenía que ver el reciente "encuentro" con Takano Masamune.

Hace poco ambos encontraban celebrando la primer gran éxito de Onodera en la compañía. El manga de Mutou sensei, mangaka a cargo del peli castaño, logro que su historia solicitara una re-impresión del tomo, algo sumamente para festejar, y más en un novato.

A pesar de que Takano, quería conmemorar el triunfo, Onodera no encontraban muy de acuerdo, y al final fue arrastrado.

Situación incomoda de por sí, enseguida de que Yokozawa le echo en cara prácticamente que él y Takano salían juntos. Lo menos que deseaba Ritsu era estar a solas con su jefe.

Desgraciadamente el Alcohol que se compro para el festejo causo que los sentimientos de Onodera que se encontraban a flor de piel, florecieran provocando a Takano, con el afán de demostrarle sus sentimientos, terminaran los dos en sexo.

Sin embargo a su estado etílico, Ritsu prácticamente fue guiado por Masamune en todo el acto.

Seguramente no recordara por la mañana el pelicastaño que cayó por fin en la situación que menos quería, entregarse a su primer amor.

Típico de las noches de copas.

Volviendo a la situación, ahora que su respiración se tranquilizo, Takano tenía frente a él, a Onodera Ritsu, desnudo, agotado y completamente dormido, parecería que todo el estrés y los sentimientos contenidos desaparecieron.

Ahora que volvió a dormir con Ritsu, Takano comprendió una cosa.

No dejaría que Onodera huyera de nuevo.

Levanto al joven editor del suelo, y lo cargo en sus brazos, por su parte, el pelicastaño apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del seme, siguiendo con su respiración acompasada.

De pronto, el pelinegro se percato de la ropa de su uke, tirada por todo el piso de madera de la sala, donde anteriormente bebieron, asimismo la comida chatarra y las latas de cerveza. Un desorden total.

Miro el desastre y simplemente suspiro, la levantaría todo eso después, pero lo primero, su primer amor.

Takano llevo a Onodera a su habitación y lo recostó tranquilamente en su cama, y lo cubrió con su sabana. Enseguida simplemente salió y recogió la comida y tiro las latas vacías, por ultimo tomo las ropas del editor novato y las coloco en su hombro para llevarlas a donde encontraban su dueño, seguramente las necesitaría en la mañana.

Cuando regreso a su habitación, encontró aun a su Uke dormido boca arriba, en la misma posición en que lo recosto.

Ni lento ni perezoso, Masamune se quito su camisa y la lanzo en la cesta de ropa sucia, ubicada en una esquina del cuarto, lo mismo hizo con el pantalón, se sentó en la cama y acaricio el cabello de Ritsu y se percato de rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos, ahora cerrados, trato de ser lo más gentil posible, ya que, el pelicastaño no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, pero al final la emoción del momento, volver a estar en esa situación, hizo que Takano perdiera un poco el control. Ya le preguntaría en la mañana a Onodera como estaría su cuerpo.

De repente Takano chasqueo su lengua, pensó que encontraban ya sereno, pero no era así, deseaba a Onodera de nuevo. No obstante no era su estilo "asaltar" a nadie dormido.

Bruscamente despojo al pelicastaño de la sabana que cubría su desnudez, y eligió mitigar su ansiedad, empezó a dar pequeños besos sobre el cuerpo de Onodera.

Con una gran dedicación, fascinación y autocontrol, Takano se le ocurrió una gran idea, debía hacer algo para despejarse, y la mejor manera era dejar "marcas"

Si "marcas", nunca se las hizo a Ritsu, ni siquiera cuando salían hacia 10 años atrás, este era un momento adecuado.

El seme inicio en el cuello, a continuación en la clavícula derecha, succiono la piel como nieve y luego la soltó, admirando su labor, esa zona ahora se hallaba rojo, algo que cualquiera podía catalogar como un color lindo. Luego siguió con su pecho, dejando dos, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda justo en el lugar del corazón. No se resistió y beso suavemente los pezones del chico, los cuales se endurecieron de inmediato, aun seguían sensibles desde la relación carnal preliminar, luego los succiono un poco, velozmente Takano escucho pequeños suspiros que salían de la boca de Onodera, a pesar de estar dormido reaccionaba.

Una sonrisa conmovedora se dibujo en la cara del jefe de esmeralda, le encantaba hacerse sentir, empero recordó que no quería hacerle nada a su Uke.

Continuo bajando entonces retomando su labor anterior, dejando marcas en el abdomen, luego debajo del ombligo, justo en la cadera evitando la zona intimida del pelicastaño.

A pesar, de que estar satisfecho, Masamune no paro su acción, dio vuelta a Ritsu suavemente y pero antes de proseguir, acaricio la espalda con sus manos, Onodera se estremeció un poco como si una brisa fría lo recorriera, sin perder tiempo repitió toda la acción.

Regreso a su Uke a su posición original y finalmente se dio por satisfecho.

Takano por fin se recostó en la cama, acomodando a Onodera sobre su pecho para abrazarlo. Le dio un pequeño beso en su cabeza y murmuro

-Te amo…No te dejare ir…de nuevo…

Y con estas últimas palabras se quedo dormido en definitiva.

Al día siguiente, al despertar Ritsu todo espero Takano, menos que no recordara nada de la noche anterior, eso lo hirió, pero bueno que esperar del alcohol, el mejor consejero para olvidar

Algo si tenía seguro, que cuando Onodera se duchara se encontraría con esas "marcas" de propiedad.

Y así fue.

Cuando salió del departamento de su jefe, sospechaba por el dolor en su espalda y caderas que había dormido con su primer amor, y aunque lo negó con mucho ahincó en su mente, repitiendo muchas veces que seguramente fue un sueño. Cuando se fue a duchar, descubrió los "marcas" de flor de cerezo en su piel, con lo cual confirmo sus temores.

Las toco simplemente y con sus ojos verdes que temblaban por ver la verdad, concluyo.

Había hecho el amor con Takano-san.


End file.
